First Loves
by ilovegleesomuch1610
Summary: Quinn always said "First loves are forever" and Finn is starting to believe her. Set at the begining of Season 2 with Finn/Rachel and Quinn/Puck then things change. Sam will join glee club. Lots of jealousy, romance, love and dispair. Reveiw and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first chapter, ENJOY! This is set at the beginning of Season 1.

Chapter 1

Quinn pecked Puck on the cheek and he picked her up giving her a piggyback.

Finn stared at them from across the hall. He was currently having an interview with Jacob, Jacob was asking Rachel (who was standing right next to him) if they were going strong and were officially a couple, or something like that.

"Finn, Finn you're listening to me, right?" Rachel shouted breaking his train of thought.

"Quinn" Finn said suddenly without thinking.

"What the hell did you just say?" A little anger was entering Rachel's voice making her sound insane.

"Umm, sorry, babe w-what were we talking a- " Finn tried to finish but Rachel interjected.

"NO! You said Q-Quinn didn't you!

"I-I was day dreaming about her so when you said my name I panicked and said her name." Finn started but Rachel gave him a suspicious face.

Both Finn and Rachel were now unaware that Jacob was filming all of this.

The next day there was a new article in the school paper saying:

DOES STAR QB FINN HUDSON **STILL** HAVE FEELINGS FOR HEAD-CHEERLEADER QUINN FABRAY WHILE HE IS DATING GLEE LEAD?

"Finn, what the hell is this?" The blonde girl said while running up to Finn.

Quinn pointed at the paper "You do know I'm dating Puckerman" Quinn said.

"Look Q, I've got to tell you two things, first, I don't love you," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief which deep down disappointed Finn "And second you shouldn't be dating Puck." Finn stated.

"Why." Quinn replied

"Because A: He got you pregnant and B: Helped you lie about it to me. Oh and did I mention that he has had sex with every hot girl at this school."

"Well at least he loves me, which was more than I could say about you when we dated. You were too caught up in Rachel too realise I was pregnant.

Before Finn could reply Rachel saw the two together and ran up to Finn to make out with him to make Quinn jealous.

Quinn was grossed out but NOT jealous because she loved Puck. So she turned around to see Puck making out with a slut cheerleader.

Now she was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Hi, in Chapter 1 accidentally wrote that it was set at the beginning of Season 1 when t is really set at the beginning of Season 2, sorry for the mix up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

Chapter 2

"Puck it's over."

Quinn had not planned on telling him this she only came to see him because she wanted to ask him for a lift home from school. But yet again she caught him cheating so she ended it.

"What the hell, Q? I thought we were a team y'know 'Quick'." (That was there nickname).

"Yes Puck we _**were **_a team. I had had enough humiliation for one week I mean normally I would break up with a guy the 1st time they cheat on me but since you're Noah Puckerman, I _**was **_willing to make an exception. But seriously Puck you have made out with 6 girls this week and I saw them all. I mean, how dumb do you think I am?"

"Q, look I'm so sorry so as an apology I will take you out to BreadsiX tonight. But girls have this power over me its kind of weird." Puck stated.

"No thanks Puck WE ARE OVER for good now so why don't you take that girl you were flirting with and have sex with her tonight instead!" Quinn said, surprisingly calmly and with that she stormed off.

Puck stood there feeling sad and alone.

Finn was in the hall listening in to there little chat.

FINN'S POV

I was both over the moon with happiness and dead with anger. In my opinion if a guy was lucky enough to get Quinn Fabray then you shouldn't be so stupid to cheat on her.

At least Quinn Fabray was SINGLE! Oh crap, I'm still with Rachel. God Rachel was annoying.

"Hey Q, I heard that you and Puck are over, do you want to go in to the janitors closet and make out?" Finn said

Finn wasn't really the kind of dude who would say that but when he was around a SINGLE Quinn Fabray he couldn't help himself.

"No!" Quinn shouted back angrily although she did, like bad.

Sadness ran through Finn after hearing what Quinn had to say and guilt after hearing what the brown hair girl said who was standing right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sadly.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming. What do you want to happen next or what love triangles do you want? Sorry for any typos.**

Chapter 3

Finn turned his head towards the future Barbara Streisand and saw her jaw line drop suddenly.

"W-what did you say to Q-Quinn?" She asked

The boy sat there speechless not know what to say to the pleading girl.

"Finn, when will you understand that _I _am the _ONLY _girl in the whole universe who is _PERFECT_ for you. You know what that stupid, catholic girl Quinn Fabray can to HELL!" Rachel shouted angrily

Luckily for Rachel Quinn had already left the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY RACHEL, you know what Rachel you act like Quinn is so horrible to you and you ALWAYS act like the underdog, but your not your just a stupid, annoying attention seeker! And what you just called Quinn was the worst thing I've even heard you say and that's saying something! You know what Rachel, you only loved the idea of me NOT me and guess what, for the first time in my life I'm glad because I LOVE QUINN!

And with that Finn left in search of Quinn leaving Rachel stranded in the choir room crying her eyes out.

IN THE HALL

Quinn strutted down the hall in her Cherrio's uniform trying to avoid the boys staring at her ass.

Talking about boys checking her out, Puck came up to her.

"Hey baby mama, how's life being depressed?"

"What the hell?" Quinn answered "And I am NOT your 'baby mama'."

"Look babe I know you still love me, lets just forget about this hole cheating thing and we can hook up." Puck said winking at her "In the cleaners closet"

"No, no and definitely no! Bye Puck" Quinn walked away not looking back, she didn't really need to know what was behind her she knew that Puck was still staring at her.

AT CHERRIO'S PRACTICE

Quinn came in to the gym to see Santana and Brittney talking she went up to her two best friends and welcomed them each with a hug.

"Hey Q, I was just telling Britt about the smokin' hot new kid his name, is Sam Evans. We thought as you are single now we could hook you two up." Santana stated feeling smug at the idea she had just had.

"I'll get back to you on that, I need to see this kid before anything happens."

QUINN'S POV

I only said that because I don't want to upset Finn, but I am feeling pretty lonely lately, maybe I could give this Sam kid ago, Finn is dating Man-hands anyway (Quinn didn't know that they had broken up)

IN GLEE CLUB THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was there apart from Rachel. To be honest everyone was kind of happy that she wasn't here. Even Mr. Shue didn't want to find her.

"Your assignment for this week is to pair up and sing to them exactly how you feel."

The groups were:

Mike/Mercedes

Finn/Santana

Artie/Tina

Blaine/Kurt (Blaine has transferred to McKinley)

Puck/Lauren

Mr Shue/Rachel

Quinn and wait she doesn't have a partner so she was set the task of finding a new member.

**Sorry there wasn't much Fuinn but there will be lots next episode : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Sorry for the late update, there will be lots of Fuinn in this episode, I'm trying to avoid Quam scenes so Sam will NOT be joining glee club, as cute as Quam is I prefer Fuinn.**

**Thanks for the reviews! : )**

* * *

Chapter 4

GLEE CLUB

"Mr Shue as much as I respect you I think that this is a terrible idea! If Finn Hudson is NOT going with one Santana!" Rachel exclaimed jealously.

"Sorry Finn and Santana, I have to agree, last time you two were together it didn't end up so well did it?" Mr Shue agreed "So Finn go with umm" Mr Shue scanned the room "Quinn, and Santana go with Brittany."

Finn smirked at his crush and she smiled back.

"NO WAY, I don't care about Santana anymore, my Finn Hudson is NOT going with her!" Rachel screamed

"First of all WE HAVE BROKEN UP, second-

"What no one told me this." Quinn stated innocently

"That's because IT'S NOT TRUE! Now PISS OFF because me and FINN are going to do the duet." Rachel screamed, trying to slap Quinn but missing her face!

The group laughed and Rachel stormed off.

"Great, let's start then, get into your groups and let's start" Mr Shue said.

WHEN QUINN AND FINN ARE REHERSING

"So what song do you want to sing Finn" Quinn said looking deep into Finn's eyes.

"She's so lovely by Scouting For Girls. It's for y-you what do you want to sing?"

Finn remarked, stuttering. "Just listen to it."

Finn grabs his guitar and starts singing.

I love the way she fills her clothes

She looks just like them girls in Vogue

I love the way she plays it cool

I think that she is beautiful

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She pretty,

A fitty,

She got boyfriend though and that's a pity,

She's flirty, turned thirty,

Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty?

[Chorus:]

I don't know,

I don't know,

I don't know,

How we'll make it through this.

I don't know,

I don't know,

I don't know.

I love the way she bites her lip,

I love the way she shakes them hips,

I love the way she makes me drool,

I think that she is beautiful.

She's so lovely,

She's so lovely,

She's so lovely,

(Well) She's so lovely.

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

A stunner,

I wonder,

Was she this fit when she was ten years younger?

Come see me,

Discreetly,

She said she's got a trick or two to teach me.

[Chorus x3]

I don't know,

I don't know,

I don't know.

I think that you are lovely [x7],

I think that you are beautiful.

She's so lovely [x7],

[Chorus x5]

I don't know,

I don't know,

I don't know.

Through the whole song Finn was staring at her.

"I Truly Love You." Quinn said

"That's not a song is it." Finn said

"No."

* * *

**Sorry guys most of that was song but, I desperately need ideas, what do you want to happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or any brands involved in this Fic.**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to 'Harry' who gave me the idea when I was thinking about Season 1. Again thank you so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me :). I added some Season 1 Pucklberry in this episode.**

* * *

Chapter 5

GLEE CLUB

Much to Rachel's sadness Quinn and Finn were strolling in to glee club holding hands.

RACHEL'S POV

God I hate that Little Miss Perfect Prom Queen, Quinn Fabray, she stole MY Finn. As most people know I'm the best diva and I have lot's of potential. Whereas all that Quinn has going for her is her damn beauty, most boys are naïve so they will fall head over heels over her. But she is a stuck up bitch. I need a plan to get my boy back.

Rachel notice's Puck sitting on his own.

That's it, from what I heard last year he has a thing for Quinn, so maybe we could make them jealous!

"Hey Noah! How are you?" Rachel said brightly

"First of all Barbara, my name's Puck and shouldn't you be as depressed as me right now, since Finn left you to be with the hottest girl ALIVE."

Rachel told Puck her plan but he disapproved.

"That's a crap plan! We all know that Quinn is still cross with me for cheating on her 12 times, she would just ignore me if I did it again, look Rachel, I want those two to break up as well, but I have learnt to wait, because sooner or later I will get Quinn to have sex with me again and then Finn will break up with her again." Puck stated.

"How come this has never occurred to me before? The only reason Finn could have possibly broken up with me is because, I never put out with for him! If I show him how sexy I can be then he will come crawling back to me, it's a perfect idea!" Rachel shouted

"What the hell did you say Berry?" Quinn questioned

"Did you just hear the whole of the con-"

"Shut it Puckerman, I only heard that because you were screaming it. Don't touch him man-hands, or I will break you." Quinn said angrily then she left.

"I don't care, I'm still going to shag him!" Rachel shouted back

Quinn just walked off nodding her head.

Puck just sat there thinking about her in her Cheerio's outfit. And after a few seconds, Rachel don't fuck this up!"

And with That Puck left the room.

IN THE BATHROOM

Rachel was putting her makeup on to impress Finn. She tried to look wholesome but sexy like Quinn.

"Lay off Finn man-hands" Santana shouted at her.

"Wait, how did you know?" Rachel questioned

"Quinn has lots of things that you don't have Berry and one of those things is FRIENDS! And as Q's BEST friend she tells me everything! But people worship Quinn Fabray so just about everyone knows including Finn, who is by the way QUINN'S BOYFRIEND, midget!"

HALLWAY

"Babe are you sure that's what she said?" Finn said

"I thought you'd say that so I recorded the thing she said as I left on my iPhone."

Quinn handed her boyfriend the phone and he played the recording.

"I don't care, I'm still going to shag him!"

The recording stopped then and as soon as Finn saw Rachel he sprinted up to her with a cross expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sadly**

**Again, thanks SO much for all the reviews! Keep them coming. I am a bit stuck on what to do for the next chapter any ideas? Xx **

Chapter 6

FINN DAYDREAMING IN MATHS CLASS

Finn was angry, Rachel was all over him, in front of Quinn, Rachel would grab his hand a peck him on the cheek and put her arms around his waist. Quinn was starting to not trust him. To be honest he doesn't blame her, he hasn't been a date with Quinn for ages and he really wanted a make out session with her.

But what made Finn REALLY angry was what happened last week…

"_Hey Q, how about we go for a coffee after school, like a mini-date?" Finn said_

"_Yeah sure- wait we cant YOU have that duet thingy with Rachel." Quinn replied in a sad tone "Anyway, I've got Cherrios' practice. See you round Finn." Quinn pecked Finn on the cheek and left._

_Finn decided to go to the stands and watch them practice, he found it really, really hot!_

_But as Quinn, Santana, Brittney were doing a Triangle thing Puck came down and started looking up their skirts QUINN'S ESSPECIALLY!_

_Finn was livid but he couldn't go up there otherwise Quinn would know he was there. _

_Quinn tried to stop Puck from looking up her uniform but if she moved she would fall and Coach Sylvester would kill her! Finn knew that._

_Puck saw Finn and went up to discuss Quinn's ass. Finn wasn't the least amused, in fact when Puck walked up the stairs and punched him. Luckily no one noticed. Puck grabbed Finn's collar and almost dragged him into the Boys Locker Room._

"_Dude, what the hell!" Puck screamed_

"_Why the hell are you screaming at me it should be the other way round!" Finn replied._

"_What did I do, I'm innocent."_

"_You were totally checking out MY girlfriend's ass who is by the way YOUR EX!" Finn exclaimed._

"_Well Finn, I sorry, its just girls have this power over me and Quinn is SO-" _

_Finn cut in_

"_Look I understand you still love Q, but she's my girl! So back off!" Finn shouted_

"_Fine but if she comes back in to my direction, I won't 'back off'."_

_Finn punched him once again and they started a fight._

"Finn!"

Finn shot up at the sound of Quinn's sweet voice.

"Yeah." Finn dozed

"Are you still pissed about what happened last week?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I guess I am, but don't worry I'm not mad, I-I just don't want to lose you."

Quinn just smiled and kissed Finn.

"I love you, Q"

"I love you too, Finn" Quinn smiled

Finn's day just got better.


	7. FUINNALIE

Hey guys! I've done some thinking and I am going to stop the story there because I wanted to focus on some ideas for an, original, new story. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry this ended so suddenly.

I'd like to dedicate the story to everyone who read it and reviewed it but mostly:

Luvdianagr

FuinnForever


End file.
